Switch
by Dark Saturn1
Summary: What happens when Voldimort trys to take revenge and something goes horribly wrong?


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter and its lingo etc. I am just an obsessed fan that wishes to use their creativity to write a Harry Potter fan fiction. Thank you for listening. You may now wake up and read the story my lecture is over. Thank you.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
......  
  
"Why did you kill brother?" a voice asked.  
  
"He was going to make you suffer a far worse fate than death my dear," a cold voice answered.  
  
"He wasn't being like a family member after all." a voice said disappointed.  
  
"Now now my dear. Just because he tried to make you suffer, doesn't mean you should give up our dream." The cold voice comforted.  
  
"You're right papa.." The voice trailed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Future...  
  
"Ms! You should get be careful! You might fall out and hurt-" The nurse was cut off.  
  
"I'll be fine Abby. I haven't seen snow in a long time." A woman said reaching out and touching a snowflake.  
  
"Ms, you know you shouldn't be out here. You've been sick and you are very weak. If you get sick again, you could die and-" The nurse was cut off again.  
  
"I don't want to think about it." The woman said as she placed her glove back on.  
  
The nurse rolled her back inside a mansion and closed the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back to the present...  
  
"Harry! That's not funny!" Hermione yelled as she jumped up to get her 5- scroll report on the miracles of a potion. Harry and Ron had been teasing her by playing keep away.  
  
"That's not funny you know! I spent a long time on that! I can't believe you're 6th years and you still act this immature!" Hermione yelled as she jumped to try to catch it.  
  
"It's funny, Hermione, loosen up." Ron said catching the scroll. They had also conveniently taken her wand so she couldn't use Accio.  
  
Suddenly as Ron was about to toss it when Ginny ran up from behind and grabbed it.  
  
"Here you go Hermione. I also managed to get you this." She said handing Hermione her wand with a devilish look.  
  
Ron and Harry exchanged worried looks and started to run to take cover. As they ran Hermione summoned snowballs to go pelting at them. Ginny laughed and giggled,  
  
"Payback is sweet!" she yelled as she joined Hermione in pelting the boys with snowballs.  
  
After a long and crushing snowball fight, Ginny and Hermione walked in with huge grins on their faces. They high fived each other and walked inside the castle. Harry and Ron came in. They came in covered in snow.  
  
"Hey snowmen! Hurry up!" Hermione called back at them.  
  
"Your girlfriend is brutal." Harry groaned to Ron and Ron just turned his head.  
  
"You're her best friend!" Ron groaned back as he started to shake off the snow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Future...  
  
The nurse took the woman's hand. After she wheeled her inside. She looked comfortingly into the woman's face. The nurse then took another hand and patted the woman's hand in the nurse's.  
  
"Ms... It's only a few more days. Then he'll be back and right in time, too." The nurse comforted with a warm smile.  
  
"I hope. Thank you, Abby. It's not up to me now though." The woman said as she removed her hand from the nurse's.  
  
The woman looked up at the mantle over the warm fire. There were quidditch trophies on it. She longed to be on a broom again. The rush of excitement as you played with others for fun. She wanted to be with her husband again. She longed for him. She sighed as she leaned back and shut her eyes. The nurse saw this and rolled the woman into her bedroom.  
  
The room was beautifully decorated with many fabrics draped around. In the center was a canopy that resembled the ones at Hogwarts except one of the side's drapes were tied to the posts. The fabrics were rich in color and soft as a silky feather. The nurse helped her ready herself for bed and helped her into her bed. The nurse moved the beautifully carved wood wheelchair that contained the softest and most comfortable fabrics away.  
  
"Ring if you need me. Okay Ms? Have a good sleep." The nurse said as she started to leave.  
  
"I will." The woman trailed off as she fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
......  
  
"It is almost ready my dear child." A cold voice cackled.  
  
"When will they pay papa?" A voice asked.  
  
"Soon dear, soon." A cold voice answered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hope you liked my story. My other one I lost interest in, I really don't now how and why but I did. Sorry. Oh yeah, this- ~~~~~ , is basically separating for different places, times, etc. This- ~*~*~*~*~* , is Out of Character.  
  
Preview of Chapter 2: The plan is revealed! The people revealed! And more! 


End file.
